path_of_the_psychofandomcom-20200216-history
My pet Tristan!?
My pet Tristan!? is the eleventh episode in the Path of the Psycho/'Path of the Emo' web series. Plot synopsis After reading a history book for the first time in his life, Chodey finds out that black people are not treated equally and were enslaved by the white men. Chodey loves the idea so much that he begins tormenting Tristan because Tristan is a black boy. Tristan becomes immediately annoyed by this and goes to his prostitute mother for advice. His mother tells him "Ey! If you want him to treat you like a true black boy, let him whip you!" Not Bowser goes to the grocery store and finds a paper about scientology. Not Bowser drives to the church of scientology and meets Tom Cruise (played by Joe Pesci), the cult- I MEAN CHURCH! minister. Emma calls a suicidal hotline and falls in love with the person on the hotline with her. Tristan goes back to the house (currently under construction after "The Satano Trilogy") and decides to let Chodey whip him. Chodey gladly takes the opportunity to whip a nigga and beats Tristan half to death. Tristan goes back to his home and has a breakdown and pulls out a gun. Tristan puts it up to his head and is about to kill himself when his prostitute mother walks in. His mother says, "Hey, cunt! Do it, kiddo! I fucking dare you! Pull that trigger! I spent forty hours in labor, but you do you, bitch! Do it! Do it! DO IT!!!!!" Tristan points the gun at his mother and shoots her. Tristan realizes what he's done and runs off to Chodey's house. Emma tracks down the person on the suicidal hotline and rapes him, not realizing that the person on the hotline was a transgender man. Not Bowser gets a job at the Church of Scientology by fixing lights at the top of the church during masses. Unfortunately, Not Bowser accidentally unscrews the lights, and the lights fall on Tom Cruise, instantly killing him. Not Bowser makes a joke about how that was a failed stunt of Tom Cruise's, but the scientologists do not take death for an answer. The scientologists pull out sci-fi guns and start trying to shoot Not Bowser down. Not Bowser has to climb through the air vents in the ceiling like Bruce Willis to escape and barely makes it out. Emma is caught by the police and arrested. Tristan gets to Chodey's house and tells him he needs to stay at his house for a while. Chodey says, "Come in!" Tristan states, "Really?" Chodey then says, "No! Fuck off, ya nigger!" Appearances * Character 1 * Character 2 Notes & trivia * In an interview with Deadline, Richard Ramirez stated, "You know, Chris was kinda being a cunt, so to remind him that I am better than him, I began to treat him like a slave. He filed a lawsuit in the middle of production for "The Satano Trilogy", so I decided to plead guilty and do two hundred hours of community service. But, to get back at him, I decided to make another trilogy of episodes, which fans now call "The Nigerio Trilogy" so I could make fun of him for being black. It was pretty funny." * Bill Cosby critiqued Not Bowser's mistake of killing Tom Cruise, but after being locked in a freezer for four days, Bill Cosby seemed to be fine with it. * Megan Fox said she wanted Emma to be a "strong, lesbian, female character that licks pussy and doesn't take shit from anyone". In response to this, Richard Ramirez made Emma even more pathetic throughout the rest of the series. * Donald Glover's devil character was going to be in this episode after Not Bowser accidentally killed Tom Cruise, but he was cut out for runtime issues. * Because dumb parents from Good Morning America said that children were watching Path of the Emo, even though they were not the target audience and their parents should have been looking at what they watch, Youtube was forced under peer (other media) pressures and took off Path of the Emo's ads for a month. In response to this, Richard Ramirez posted on his Twitter account, "@TeamYouTube Yo what's with the ads, niggas? Susan loves the show so much I give her the episodes sooner than other people if she blows me. And she always does. And guess what? My dick tastes like shit! So wassup, niggas?" * Richard Ramirez was in hot pursuit for armed robbery after filming this episode because he went to get a pack of Mike and Ike's at Rite Aid and accidentally forgot to pay. He also happened to be holding a prop knife from filming earlier that day, but the police thought the knife was real. It took seven hours to catch Richard. Richard was right at the border to Mexico by 7:00 in the morning when he accidentally rammed into an old Mexican woman that was crossing the street. * Tristan's black mother was played by Scarlett Johansson. In an interview with The Hollywood Reporter, Johansson stated, "I played a Japanese woman (Ghost in the Shell), then a Japanese dog (Isle of Dogs), so becoming a black woman was the next logical step in my process of being the most white washed actress in America. * Bill Cosby raped Scarlett Johansson while taking a break from filming the episode. * This is the only critically acclaimed media that Brett Radner has ever directed. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}